1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stroller frame, especially to a stroller frame which is capable of enlarging the wheel distance between front wheel and rear wheel automatically when deploying from a folded position to a use position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the foldable stroller frames, such as European Style Strollers disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,642,296 and 5,921,574, which normally have a fixed width between the left side and right side and can only be folded in longitudinal direction. When being folded up, the wheel distance between the front wheel and rear wheel may sometime be too long to put into a small vehicle or a limited storage cabinet in user's house.